


Doing homework with mum ..wait what ?!?

by Sterek_09



Series: For the love of Betty ! [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Pre-Relationship, Step mum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: A short scene that shows Betty's love for fp's children even before she was with him.





	Doing homework with mum ..wait what ?!?

Doing homework with my mum ...wait what ?!? 

It's a typical Tuesday night at the jones FP was at work and so was jughead both trying to make enough money to pay the rent. Betty takes it upon herself to make dinner for them she saves the boys for when they get home from work , her and jellybean eat dinner while Betty helps her do her homework. They've been doing this since Betty's parents left don't get Betty wrong she loves the house but sometimes it's to much. It's so big and lonely where as the trailer might not be much but it always felt like home to Betty, everyone is always laugh or chatting and Betty hated the thought of jellybean being by herself so she decided Tuesday night was girls night.  
They was in the middle of jellybeans math homework when Betty helps her solve a really hard problem " ya know my friends asked me to go the drive in today to see a movie." Jellybean says to Betty as she takes a sip of her drink. Betty feels slightly guilty like she's said made her stay in " you could have gone if you wanted to sweetie ." She says trying not to let the hurt show in her voice , she practically helped raise jellybean. Jellybean shakes her head and goes " nah I wanted to stay home and have dinner with you and have you help me with homework mum." As soon as the words leave her mouth both girls freeze.   
" I'm so sorry please don't leave or cancel are Tuesday nights." Jellybean as frantically with tears pouring out of her eyes. Betty puts her arms around her and rocks them backwards and forwards until she calms down " it's okay ....if you want to call me mum but only when we're alone ok? I don't want your dad or brother to freak out." Betty says as she strokes jellybeans sandylocks ..if we're being honest she did look like the perfect between Betty and FP and that thought makes Betty have butterflies in her stomach. That night when Betty puts jellybean to bed as she leaves the room she hears " goodnight mum ...I love you." And god it made her heart melt.  
She waited until FP got home at 1 am to leave , she gives him a quick hug and goes " goodbye mr.jones." Not noticing the way his body tense as she brushes her body against his. And the way his hand touches her bum even if it was only for a split second.   
That night well morning when she got she decide she wanted to set up funds for jellybean and jughead so they could go to university or travel whatever they wanted ..she wanted to look after her children.


End file.
